Dinas Emrys
Dinas Emrys is a Tiernas and former Marcher Lordship in March of Caerfyrddin of Western Lordaeron. The House of Lightbreak was largely in control of the region since its creation, but has largely been the most peaceful of the three Marcher Lords -- never sending an offensive force against the Mynydd and the Giat Creigiog. Dinas Emrys -- at least, what it is known as to the Mynydd -- is largely wooded with dense forest coverage. Streams and rivers flow through the Marcher Lordship, offering plenty of vegetative growth. Hunting grounds were plentiful, leading to a large fur trading economy. Mixed with lumber and shrewd business tactics, House Lightbreak became a rich, powerful House. The holdfast of Dinas Emrys was taken by the Scourge after the forces of Dinas Emrys stood steadfastly against them. Since then, it has been taken by the Forsaken is under the command of Dread Commander Mikhail. It has become a prisoner camp for many Lordaeronians. Despite this, there is a small resistance force active from the mountains that the Forsaken have largely been unable to defeat; the Rangers of Lightbreak managed to escape into the mountains and ever since have been leading a resistance over the entirety of the Marches. They have largely been supplied by the House of Dyfed and the Ironspine Clan. Due to Calia Menethil's abdication from the throne and the House of Lightbreaker extinguished, Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd has laid claim to the lands. Geography Dinas Emrys' boundaries were largely created by natural boundaries; a river runs all along its northern and eastern border to the sea while the mountains of the Vale run along the west. It has a very small coastline from the end of the mountains to the river. Many tributaries and ponds are found within the Tiernas, causing the land to be extremely fertile. However, due to the area being heavily forested there isn't much farming beyond the cleared out portions. Around Lightbreaker Keep, there is specifically a strange forest of Birch surrounding it which has been kept the land uncorrupted from the Blight despite the best efforts of the Scourge and Forsaken. It is unknown what is causing this phenomenon. Like the rest of the March of Caerfyrddin, Dinas Emrys has mild summers and cold winters. Spring is the rainiest season and experiences heavy rainfall which causes the streams and rivers to overflow. Winters are bitter cold and snowfall is heavy, but access to Dinas Emrys as the rivers, streams, and ponds freeze over. Economy Before the Third War, the House of Lightbreak had been turning his profits through its lumber and fur trading industries. Even though it was near the mountains, the Lightbreaks never had huge luck in mining and instead simply used the mountains for quarries when need be. Major exports Generic *Furs *Stone *Tin *Copper *Iron *Timber (Hard and Softwoods) =Locations= ---- Holdfasts Dinas Emrys Dinas Emrys is a castle also known as Lightbreaker Keep. Together with Gaer Yronclas, it is part of a series of fortifications meant to counter the Mynydd beyond Giat Creigiog. The castle was erected first on an old fort that was selected to be the seat of House Lightbreaker and over time the wooden battlements became more sophisticated and replaced with stone. Now it is a powerful castle with walls thick enough for four riders to ride abreast and towers that can see to the mountains. The village of Dinas Emrys came together over time, but it is easily the most populated portion of the Marches. The village became a trading center once the House of Dyfed came to power as it is the closest place to the Vale's entrance. It is there that the Lightbreaker Rangers have their main headquarters and training grounds for new recruits. Surrounding Dinas Emrys a mile out is a ring of birch trees that is about half a mile thick. The place is a mystical grove and it is not quite understood why it is just birch trees. However, when attempting to clear the trees, it is said that they are hard as steel despite having every other property of birch trees. When the Scourge came, they could not corrupt the land that the birch trees occupied despite their best efforts. Villages Towys A village on the coast and just outside the forests, Towys holds the operational headquarters of the Lightbreaker Rangers. However, it is mostly just a fishing and logging village. It holds access to the sea and thus a small port, but there is nothing much to say on Towys beyond the port, logging industry, and Rangers. Pengwern It is said that in the Marches, the best spearmen came from Pengwern. Descending from the natives before Lordaeron came, the Pengwern Spearmen had developed their own style of spear combat that rivaled even those with the longsword many centuries later. Though the native residents identify with the Mynydd, they have adopted Lordaeronian cultures and have largely lost their roots. Pengwern sits on the river deep in the forests. Fortifications Gaer Yronclas Gaer Yronclas is a fortification that was created to keep out the Mynydd raiders that might threaten Lordaeron. Originally called 'Fort Ironclad', it took on a different name after Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd, the Arglwydd y Mynydd, laid claim to it. It was normally maintained and kept by a Knight-Captain as a landed-knight. Gaer Bryn Bras The newest fortification built in the March of Caerfyrddin, it was created at a critical river crossing between the Marcher Lordship of Dinas Bran and the entrance of Dinas Emrys from Lordaeron. This was largely to keep other lordly ambitions at bay and was built by the House of Lightbreakers. It is here that most of the House of Lightbreaker soldiers lost their lives in a final stand against the Scourge. Lightbreaker Rangers The Lordaeronian woodspeople of Dinas Emrys have long been skilled marksmen, hunters, and able to traverse the harshest terrain that Lordaeron has to offer. This small order preceded the creation of the Marcher Lordships and are eternally loyal to the Lord of Dinas Emrys. Having roots in druidism, the ritual practices of the Rangers have largely fell to the wayside when the Marcher Lordships were created and the Light was brought to the pagans. However, with the fall of Lordaeron during the Third War and their perpetual guerrilla movements against the Forsaken, some rituals have been brought back as the Druids have been reappearing. Skilled swordsmen and bowmen, the Rangers are feared even by the Dark Rangers, able to sneak through the forest around a Forsaken encampment in broad daylight, steal information, and wreak havoc on supply lines with impunity. It is said just twenty good Rangers were able to defeat more than five hundred Dreadguard that had been brought to Dinas Emrys for reinforcement. Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Mynydd